Unaccounted Absence
by LilStrawbaby
Summary: Where did Roslin, Lee and Adama go after the dinner party broke up? Spoilers for Colonial Day.


Unaccounted Absence

By: LittleStrawbaby

Spoilers: Colonial Day

Pairing: Laura Roslin/Lee Adama, Baltar/Six

Rating: M

A/N: I don't own anyone and I ain't makin' no money. I know you're all shocked by this. I don't know for sure what Roslin was wearing at the dinner from hell so I made a command decision. I watched "Colonial Day" again the other day and I got to thinking…where did Roslin and Lee _go _after dinner? Muwahahahaha! Thanks as always to Annie, my buddy, my pal, my partner in crime.

_Gods, will this evening _never_ end?_ Roslin wanted to scream as she and Lee exchanged another lascivious glance, right under Adama's very nose, as he stood there prattling on about how wonderful Tigh had been pre-Ellen.

Once he stopped for air, Roslin jumped in, "Well, gentleman, thank you for an…enlightening…evening. But I think I'll take a walk before we hear the results of Ellen's test. Or slash my wrists with a dull knife. Both could be fun, given events."

Lee snorted and avoided his father's eyes.

Adama did not look amused. "OK, so it was hell. But at least we learned something."

"And what exactly would that be? That she's a bimbo and a bad liar? I suggest we execute her on principle and be done with it."

"I know I wouldn't miss her," Lee said darkly.

"Actually, I already knew she was a bimbo and a bad liar but those crimes aren't punishable under the Articles. If we had hard evidence…"

"_When_ we have it," Roslin corrected firmly. "Then I'll be the one pushing her ass out of an airlock."

"Take a number and get in line," Adama muttered.

Roslin fixed Adama with a look that was both annoyed and amused. She stood and pushed her chair into the table, turning to face the Commander. "Again, thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome, Madam President."

As she turned to leave, she briefly met Apollo's eyes and he inquired, "Would you like an escort?"  
"Thank you, Captain Apollo. That would be lovely."

He pulled the hatch open for her and checked the corridor before allowing her to exit Adama's quarters. Satisfied no one was lurking about, he gestured for her to exit and followed her. Halfway down the corridor, Apollo grabbed her arm and pulled her into the gym's weight room, closing the door behind them. He turned to her and she grabbed the front of his jacket, roughly pulling him close, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her lower back.

"Gods, I thought he'd never shut up," she said breathlessly.

"I didn't think we'd ever get out of there."

His hands found the buttons of her jacket and unfastened them, leaving it hanging open, exposing the flesh of her belly and her cleavage. His hands cupped her breasts as his lips found the hollow of her throat, a favorite spot of hers, and he kissed and lightly sucked the sensitive skin. His thumbs traced her nipples through her lace bra and her fingers twisted in the fabric of his dress jacket. Reluctantly, he pulled his lips from the taste of her skin and he reached for the fastening of his own jacket, allowing her to push it from his shoulders to the floor.

"Gods Laura," he groaned, his jaw clenching, as her hands found the fastening of his pants and she unzipped his fly, her hand caressing him.

She pushed his pants and boxers to his ankles and his butt onto the nearest weight bench. She hiked her skirt up around her waist, grinning naughtily at his shocked expression—she had been sitting across from him, wearing nothing beneath her skirt, all night. She straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her feet firmly planted on the floor, arching into his hardness teasingly.

He stares at her; he always does in these moments, with an expression she doesn't want to try and name. Each time she tries desperately to deny the way this look makes her feel; Laura tells herself that it doesn't warm her to her toes when he smiles that smile that is hers alone, that the slightest touch doesn't make her burn for him, that their coming together doesn't make her feel complete and more alive than she's ever felt before. But these are lies and in her heart she knows this.

She looked down at him, cupping his face in her hands, and they kiss softly. Their lips brushed together, and he lightly nipped her lower lip, making her gasp. He touched his tongue to hers and she caressed his with her own, reveling in the taste of him—she never could get enough.

"We don't have a lot of time," he said breathlessly.

"Damn Baltar. Why couldn't he have come up with a better method of testing?" she groaned, annoyed.

His fingers lightly caressed her inner thigh, trailing upward to her center. He stroked her, his touch feather-light, watching with rapt fascination as she smiled and her head dropped back, a soft moan escaping her lips. He took her to the edge and removed his fingers from her heat. She opened her eyes, a scowl on her face, preparing to tear into him for leaving her wanting. He grinned cheekily and gripped her hips, pulling her closer. She aligned them and slowly sank onto him.

"Laura," he muttered through clenched teeth, his eyes tightly closed as sensation overtakes him. She is moving slowly, twisting her hips occasionally, opening to him more with each downward thrust.

"We've got to hurry. We're supposed to…ohhh, yes…meet Adama for the results," she murmured.

Conversation was common during their lovemaking; it was the easy intimacy between them that she could not turn away from.

His hardness was rubbing her in just the right way and she was starting to lose control. "Lee…" she breathed in his ear, spreading her thighs wider so he could touch her as deeply as possible.

"I don't care…Gods!…if we're late. Frak—this is all that matters to me!"

"Your father, he'll know," she warned feebly, no longer caring as pleasure spread throughout her body. Her hips worked frantically, her pelvis meeting his again and again.

"Can you imagine the look on his face if he saw this?" Lee gasped, drawing a laugh from her and he kissed her throat

"It would be a…picture…oh Gods…Lee…Lee!" she whispered urgently, her breath coming in fast pants.

Her body pulsed and she strained against him, soft cries escaping her throat. He thrust into her deeply, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her down onto him until he climaxed. He groaned, his lips finding her shoulder, his teeth lightly nipping as he emptied himself into her. Her arms wound around his neck and she rested her forehead against his chin, listening to the sound of his panting breaths, wishing they didn't have to sneak off to locker rooms and shuttles and bathrooms to steal this time together.

"I love you," they breathed at the same time, startling each other. They both drew back and their eyes locked, searching, needing to know how much truth was in the words they'd just uttered to each other.

The sound of Adama's voice coming from the corridor just outside the gym startled the two of them from their stolen moment.

"Whatcha hear, Starbuck?" Adama inquired.

"Nothin' but the rain, sir," she responded, her voice growing fainter with each word.

"Gods, he's heading for the lab," Roslin whispered, slowly rising, her eyes closing tightly as he slipped from her body.

"Get dressed," Lee muttered, getting to his feet and grabbing a towel for both of them.

They quickly cleaned themselves up and pulled their discarded clothing on. Roslin laced her fingers with his, pulling him close for a lingering kiss. He tangled the fingers of his free hand in her hair, wanting more time with her, wanting her period. He hated having to hide their relationship and treating her as if she were nothing more than his boss; pretending that he wasn't madly in love with her, that he didn't want to spend every waking minute with her and that he didn't want to lie beside her every night.

"Come on, Lee. Let's go," she whispered.

Roslin and Apollo stood off by themselves, talking quietly in a corner. Adama and the Tighs stood in another corner. Six caressed Baltar's cheek and pressed her hips against his, breaking away from their heated kiss.

"She's a Cylon, you know," she whispered against his lips.

"Who?" Baltar inquired blankly.

"Ellen Tigh. And she's completely aware of what she's doing."

"And that is?"

"Destroying the fleet from within," she said calmly, stroking his hair.

"Well, that's great news. Got anything else for me? Roslin and Adama meeting later for some hot monkey loving?"

"No. She's with Lee Adama."

"You're kidding!" he said in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. They've been hot and heavy for weeks now."

Baltar laughed, his hands resting on her hips. "So, the hero has been slipping it to the President. Who would've guessed?"

"You've thought about it plenty of times. And don't bother trying to lie to me. I know you, Gaius."

"So what if I have? She's a beautiful woman."

Six cupped his chin, hard, forcing him to meet her eyes. "You'd better get that woman off your mind. Now. Or else."

"Is that a threat?" he scoffed, though his voice was pitched higher than normal.

"Yes," Six hissed.

"So, was that your first time in a gym?" Lee asked slyly.

"Yes, actually," Roslin grinned. "Just how many women have you visited the gym with, Captain Apollo?"

"You are the one and only," he swore.

"That's comforting. At least I can rest secure in the knowledge that every time you enter that room, you'll think of me."

"There are lots of places on Galactica—and Colonial One—that will always make me think of you, Laura," he said softly, his eyes conveying his feelings with one look. "Especially—"

"Good evening, Madam President, Lee," Adama said. He had moved to stand beside the two and neither had noticed.

Both Laura and Apollo turned to face him, managing to conceal guilty expressions, realizing that they were the only three left in the lab.

"Good evening, Commander," Laura returned politely, nodding at him.

"Will you be returning to Colonial One, then?"

"Eager to be rid of me?"

"Not at all. But I can't imagine what might detain you." He looked back and forth between the two, gauging their reactions. To his disappointment, both were completely composed.

"Any number of things might 'detain' me. But I don't see how it could be any of your conern."

"Everything that happens on this ship is my business."

"My activities are not," she replied calmly, though a sharp edge had crept into her tone. _He knows_, she thought, _but he can't prove it_. "Is there a reason behind this fishing expedition?"

"Merely curiosity, Madam President," he responded. "Good night. Lee."

They watched him as he made his way to the hatch. He pulled the door open and paused, turning slightly. "Madam President?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"I may be wrong, but I believe the slit in your skirt goes in the rear," he said wryly, disappearing through the door.

The End


End file.
